You Belong With Me
by Nico's-Girlfriend-Cassy
Summary: WooHoo! First Miki/Daichi story A one-shot Songfic to You belong with me by Taylor Swift. Flames are not appreciated. Not much fluff but a cute story. Enjoy. :D


**A/N:**

**NGC: I've decided to write the first Miki/Daichi story on this website. **

**Yoru: Shouldn't you be working on your other story~Nya?**

**NGC: *grumbles* Just do the disclaimer. **

**Yoru: NGC-chan does not own Shugo Chara or this song. Only a love for Miki/Daichi~Nya!**

0987654321

You Belong With Me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

It was a normal day for most of us charas in the royal garden. I however was having a bad day just like everyday since Ran and Daichi started dating. "Hey, Miki. Wanna hear a joke?" Daichi, one of my best friends, asked me. "I'm busy drawing." I grumbled. With most people I would have said no but I may have a teensy crush on Daichi and I wanted an excuse so i didn't hurt his feelings. "What did the cheerleader say when she opens a box of Cheerios?"

"I don't know. What?"

"Oh look, little donut seeds." We both started laughing hysterically. Then my sister Ran, the cheerleader, came up behind us. "I can't believe you would say something so mean and stereotypical Daichi." She flew off with Daichi chasing her. And so ended my happy moment with Daichi. Why couldn't he see that I had a crush on him?

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do _

Tuesday night again. I listened to Greenday while sitting in my egg. I love my sister. I really do but why does she get him? I know his story better than everyone-except Kukai. I know almost everything about him. Why did he pick her?

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

I decided to compare Ran and I to maybe get a clue as to what I'm missing. Ran wears her short cheerleading skirt. I wear a light blue dress shirt and a black vest. She is always at sports games cheering people on while I sit in the bleachers drawing and wondering when Daichi will notice I've always been here for him since we met.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Why doesn't he see that I understand him? Why doesn't he notice I've always been here for him to lean on? Why doesn't he realize he belongs with me, not Ran?

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isnt this easy?_

Daichi and I were floating around town. I was so caught up in looking-not staring-at him that I ran into a light post. Daichi cracked a smile. "Not funny!" I tried to sound menacing but I was smiling too. Hey, this isn't so hard at all?

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

"Why aren't you laughing?" I asked him. "Usually when I'm in pain you're laughing so hard you tear up?" "Ran is still mad at me for that cheerleading joke." was his reply. I frowned. Why was he with her if whatever he said made her mad now?

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Whenever he had a nightmare or something worried him he would always come to me not Ran. Why didn't he love me back? That's what it my life is. Just a never ending list of 'Why'. I think it's time to get some answers.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I straightened my blue beret and begin to head out when there is a knocking on Amu's glass sliding door. "Daichi? What are you doing here?" I wondered aloud. "I had a really scary dream and Kukai was sleeping like the dead. "Okay then. Su says that if you-" "Have a bad dream you should talk about it." He interrupted, "The problem is I don't quite remember my dream." He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Do you want me to walk into another light post? I can?" I asked hoping it would cheer him up. It worked! He smiled! "It's okay. Let's just chat. What's your favorite song?" He asked sitting so he could face me on Amu's dresser.

"Me against the world - Simple Plan. "

"All Star - Smash Mouth."

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

After half an hour of talking about random nonsense I decided to tell him. "Hey, Daichi. I have to tell you something." I said trying not to stutter. "I love you Miki." It happened so fast that I could only stare at Daichi. "You see, that was another reason that I came here tonight. I always thought I loved Ran but the truth is I love you Miki. you've always been there for me and I could always trust you when I couldn't trust anyone else." Our faces were an inch apart now.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Before I knew it I had closed the gap between us. "I love you too Daichi." Finally I could say it. "Now we have to face an incredibly dangerous task. More danger than we've ever faced before." He said dramatically while getting up to stand on the dresser, "We have to tell Ran." I feel really bad for Ran but she has always had an eye for our favorite, yet frequently annoying, "king," Kiseki.

1234567890

**So what did you think. Also, I mean no offense to any cheerleaders. Bye-Bye. **

**~NGC**


End file.
